


The Gingerbread Santa

by dreaminthepast



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminthepast/pseuds/dreaminthepast
Summary: A little YooSu Christmas fun
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun





	The Gingerbread Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Secret Santa exchange. Gift given to auchampselysee  
> Originally posted on Livejournal December 28, 2008 under "coloured_words"

"JUNSU-AH!"

Two chocolate brown eyes blink open and hands come up to scrub the sleep out of them before they lazily stretch above ruffled, sleep mussed hair.

"Yoochunnie," Junus whines a litle. "Indoor voice."

Still standing at the door Yoochun blinks a few times; thinking about it. His finger comes up to sit on his lip in contemplation.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS BABY!!"

"Aaahhhhhh!" Junsu cries again, pulling the covers over his head.

Yoochun launches himself, running at the bed landing half-on, half-off the younger boy. He ruffles the hair that is still precariously sticking up from under the blankets until it's even messier. Then, pulling an object from the back pocket of his sweats, he places a set of antlers on top of Junsu's head.

"He he, you look like a reindeer." Yoochun laughs as the younger man slowly brings the covers down. Yoochun sees his opportunity to strike. He pecks Junsu on the nose with his lips. "And now you look like Rudolf."

Junsu crosses his eyes trying to see his nose, making Yoochun laugh even harder until finally he gives up, wiping at his face with his hand.

"Are you wearing lipstick?"

"I borrowed it from Jaejong hyung, don't ask."

Junsu blanches before he scrunches up his face, sticking out his tongue. "Ew."

"Now get up, there's Christmas fun to be had."

Junsu immediately pouts, which usually works on the other man, ensuring that he can pretty much get his way in anything. "But it's Christmas, I should be able to sleep 'till noon and wake up to you bringing me breakfast in bed while wearing a pink apron. It was the very first thing I asked for when I wrote Santa!"

Yoochun scowls at the younger man as he climbs off the bed, pulling the covers with him. "Dream on duck-boy, Santa doesn't deal in domestic servitude."

Junsu pouts again, sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of the bed before he stands up. The blue striped pyjama pants hang loosely from his waist, brushing against the top of his feet. He shivers slightly at the loss of the blanket's warmth, hands rubbing at the sleeves of his t-shirt over hard-earned muscles until he sees Yoochun holding out his housecoat.

"So what did you get me? Clothes? An I-pod? Parcheesi?" Junsu asks hurridly, wanting to know what the surprise Christmas present is as he slips his arms into the housecoat Yoochun is holding open for him. He pulls it closed as the other man turns him around to tie the belt at his hips.

"Not exactly, but I'll give you a hint."

"Yes!" Junsu giggles holding out his hands, waiting for Yoochun to place something inside of them.

Instead the other man reaches up, the clue tucked away snugly, hidden out of view in his hand, and attaches it to an antler that still adorns the younger man's head. The clue bobbles back and forth, glittering blue in the light of the bedroom as Junsu rolls his eyes up, trying to see what it is. Yoochun laughs at him, at the look of confusion on his face before he hooks another one on the other antler to make a perfect pair.

"I don't get it," Junsu frowns, looking at Yoochun for answers. The only one he gets is a giggle as the other man hooks one last shiny ball on the head piece before taking the dancer's hand in his own.

"Come on baby, I'll show you."

Holding Junsu's hand loosely in his own, Yoochun leads them out of the bedroom and down the hall until they reach the living room. The area is fairly large, couch pushed along the far side to give the best angle to the television, plush carpeting tickling their feet as they walk in. The living space is clean and tidy, all of them not being in the apartment for the past three weeks. Junsu and Yoochun hand only returned late the day before, while the others had gone to see friends and family for the holiday. They had said their goodbyes; content to spend a little time alone before they were going to meet up with their respective loved ones.

Junsu's face immediately lights up, like that time he was six and Santa brought him a new bike he had asked for all year as he scans the room. A tall, full, pine tree stands in the middle, lights twinkling like tiny colourful stars as ornaments glitter and dangle from every branch. Garland winds its way around, tucked under boughs, circling in a never ending ring of colour and on the top there is a silver star. It's simple, doesn't distract from the rest of the tree but adds to it, just perfect.

"Chunnie-ah, did you do this all by yourself?" Junsu asks voice full of awe and happiness. The coloured lights play off his brown eyes as he looks between the tree and Yoochun.

"Yes, I did it while you were sleeping. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Junsu squeaks, clapping his hands. "It's the best Christmas tree ever!"

"There's something for you under the tree too." Yoochun smiles wide, reaching under the pine to pull out a small box. He places it in Junsu's upturned palms, curiosity and excitement playing across his face as he bounces on the ball of his feet.

"Now I'm sad, I already gave you your gift." Junsu makes a face as he pulls off the ribbon so he can slide the lid off, Yoochun shrugging the thought away.

The red ribbon slithers to the ground as Junsu pries the lid from the bottom of the boz, eyes peering in while his fingers disappear into the interior. Junsu's eyes scrunch up in confusion at what he feels, his fingers pulling out a tiny gingerbread man fully decorated in a Santa suit. There's a tiny note on a string, hanging from the pom-pom of his hat, two glittering earrings resting in their casing on his stomach. Junsu pulls the note forward, prying the little edges apart so he can read what's written inside.

To Junsu-ah  
My love is bigger than the gingerbread man's vitality.  
Love Yoochun

"Ooooh, Chunnie-ah!!" Junsu's smile reaches his eyes, crinkling them as he glomps onto Yoochun, hugging all of the air out of his lungs. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome baby. You can eat the cookie; I even saved it from Changmin."

And that makes Junsu giggle until he almost has to clutch his sides. He nods, placing the earrings back in the box and sets it back under the tree. He snaps the gingerbread Santa in half, smiling as he passes half to Yoochun.

"We can eat it together. Merry Christmas Yoochun-ah."

"Merry Christmas baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Original comments from LJ post - saved for posterity b/c I am an archivist like that
> 
> reny_wen 21/9/11 aww dearrr,,its soo flufficiousss cuteeee.. you make me fallin' in love deeper with them <3 thank you for the story dearr,,you're wonderful^^
> 
> Me: Aw, thank you! I wrote this fic for a Christmas exchange one year and I just loved the fluffy cuteness I think only reindeer antlers and gingerbread men can bring.


End file.
